Butterfly Kisses
by SisterAdelaide
Summary: My attempt at smut. A little kinky fun with sub Bray and Dom Y/n. Sexy stuff under the fold, so if you're below 18, don't read. Trigger Warnings - Tease & Denial, Bondage, Dom/Sub, Impact Play, Verbal Humiliation


You paused at the base of the stairs, lingering for a few seconds as you stared into the dark, cramped space that was in front of you. The air was thick and damp. The smell alone made you have second thoughts about the entire thing. There was no way it was safe to be down here, never mind breathe. He had to be joking, right? There was no way he could expect to do what he'd asked of you in a crumbling bomb shelter in the middle of a swamp.

Swallowing, you ran your hand over the rough stone wall in search of a light switch. It found the switch, flipping it without any fuss. What you saw only made things worse. The single bulb that hung near to the center of the room sprung to life, bathing the stark room in a warm glow. Taking a deep breath, you stepped through the doorway. Immediately, your eyes fell on the pair of steel manacles that hung in the center of the nearly empty room. The sight of them sent a shiver down your spine. He had described them to you, he'd even shown you pictures. But seeing them in person made you question everything that was about to happen.

He had singled you out after he had seen you get into a particularly nasty encounter with one of the other girls. You hadn't provoked her, but at the same time, you weren't in the position to be pushed around either. The two of you had quarreled, you asserting a level of control that had caught his interest. Afterward, he'd pulled you aside, informing you he had a _very_ **special** job for you. One that Luke had used to handle before his rather abrupt departure. To be considered for it had made you feel singular. It was your first real interaction with Bray since coming here and you it was step in the right direction. At least until he had told you _what_ it was. Afterward, your stomach had dropped into your feet. You had tried to explain that you had zero experience with it, but that hadn't mattered. Practice made _perfect_ and by the time he was done with you, you would be _perfect_.

Absently you reached up, running your fingers over the cold metal manacles that hung above your head. The exposed light bulb in the room caused them to cast an eerie shadow over the thick cinder block walls. It added a much need dose of reality to your purpose. Before, he'd had your practicing out in the barn or in the kitchen at night. It hadn't felt real to you, simply because it hadn't been. Now it was and because of that, you were even less sure this was going to work.  
"They're different in person, aren't they?" You jumped, tearing your hand away from the cold steel. The swift movement caused them to slightly rattle. You turned, seeing Bray staring at you from the other side of the door. You'd hadn't heard him behind you, never mind hearing him come down the old creaky stairs. "Luke had those custom-made some years ago. The other ones kept breaking." He gave you a wistful smile. "He used to say steel was the only thing that could hold a monster." You glanced back up at them, swallowing again. "I reckon he was right. Those haven't failed _yet_." A short nervous laugh passed your lips, filling the awkward space between you.  
"Is there a key or something?" He shook his head.  
"I'll show you how they work when the time comes." You stiffly nodded.  
"You're sure about this?" You couldn't hide the apprehension in your voice. Up until yesterday, _nothing_ you had done was good enough. You were actually convinced that nothing you did would _ever_ be good enough. Bray couldn't seem to accept that you _weren't_ Luke. "You didn't seem exactly _pleased_ the last time I showed you."  
"Practice is exactly that. It isn't reality." He pushed off the door frame, closing the distance between the two of you. "You can only beat on so many animal corpses before you need the real thing." You nodded. "I have faith that when called upon to do it for real, that you'll exceed every expectation." There was a threat in that. Almost an implied _or else_. You could hear it in the tone of his voice. Something told you that he felt his time was being wasted and that this was a now or never type of situation for him. You knew he could find someone else, someone better, maybe even someone with more experience. For all you knew, he was trying to lure Luke back to the fold. Either way, failure was not an option for you.  
"I'll do my best." You offered him a forced smile. "I just don't want to hurt you." He gently ran the tips his fingers over your hair as he reassured you.  
"It's punishment, it's _supposed_ to hurt." You rolled your eyes slightly, knowing he knew what you meant.  
"Bray…" He shushed you, giving you a soft smile.  
"Keeping control over yourself will be the hardest part." He ran the tip of his tongue over the inside of his bottom lip. "Control is _everything_." He paused. "Luke was like you. It took him a long while to find his footing with it." That made you feel a little better. "By the end, he enjoyed it as much as I did." Bray gingerly reached up, wrapping his hand around one of the chains "We would take turns." He gave you a wink. "Maybe once you're done with me, I'll let you give it a try." You shrank back slightly as he laughed. To you, the only thing worse than doing this to Bray, was _taking_ it from Bray; especially if you ended up doing a bad job.

He moved away from you, letting his hand fall away from the chain as he crossed the room to a table near the corner. "Once we start, I am at your discretion." He pulled his shirt off, revealing his broad back to you. You couldn't help but stare at him. Before now, you'd never been able to get close enough to Bray to know if you found him attractive or not. Even in these last few months, he'd always been distant. That was mainly due to his work schedule. But even on the odd days he was home, he'd opted to send you study materials or critiques over the phone, rather than give them to you in person. That had been part of your problem. It was hard to get a feel for him when you _never_ saw him. Now it seemed, that wasn't a problem. All you could manage to do was silently _stare_ at him, watching with utter fascination as he effortlessly tossed the offending shirt to one side. In your mind, at least you _thought_ it had only been in your mind, you groaned at the sight of his thick shoulders flexing. The second Bray paused, you knew it hadn't been a silent groan. He turned in time to catch you standing there, mouth slightly agape as your eyes worked their way up and down his exposed back. Instantly, you snapped your mouth shut, a pronounced blush creeping its way across your face as your eyes met his.  
"Sorry." You sheepishly smiled at him. "I couldn't… um I couldn't help it?" You shrugged. Because you couldn't.  
"I was only going to say, do whatever _feels_ right to _you_." The smug grin that followed that statement made you want to smack him. You reminded yourself you were going to get the opportunity to in a few moments. "But I see you're already doing that, so I won't bother." You narrowed your eyes at him, not appreciating the humorous tone in his voice.  
"Are you sure it's wise to poke the bear right before she's about to beat on you?" He laughed, filling the drab little space with some much-needed levity. He moved to take his belt off, but you quickly stopped him, piquing his interest.  
"Leave it." You cocked your head slightly, doing your best to seem confident. "They only come off if you're good." It seemed like a silly thing to say, but he liked it… a lot. He actually let out a delighted little chuckle that lit up his eyes.

You managed to give him a smile, your eyes fixing on the problem that was his hair. The long dreads were hanging over his shoulders, shielding his chest and upper back from your view. "Can you…?" You gestured at his hair, indicating he needed to bun it up. He stayed still, silently refusing as he gave you a sly grin. "Bray?" He crossed his arms leaning back against the table, taking a defiant stance. He was daring you to make him. He was testing you. It wasn't something you appreciated.  
"You didn't say _please_." You blinked, really not liking that  
"I'm **not** the one _asking_ to be _punished_." You made sure to keep you voice even and calm. " **I** don't _have_ to say _please_." You took a step toward him, easily matching his defiant stance. You squared your hips and planted your hands firmly onto them as you continued. "Pull your hair back." There was an implied now on the end of that, that both of you read loud and clear.  
"Or?" He leaned down slightly. "What are you going to do if I don't?" You stalled for a second, realizing this was the part where Luke had probably manhandled Bray into doing what he wanted. You didn't have that luxury. Bray had several inches and a good 100 plus pounds on you. Not to mention he was as strong as damn ox. Manhandling him was simply out of the question.  
"What am I going to do?" He nodded giving you a slightly expectant look. You thought about it for a second, doing your best to remember what had the doms in the videos and books done. More importantly, you tried to remember what Bray was getting out of it. The beatings and the pain were only one part of it. There was a second part was something deeper that he _craved_ above everything else. "You want to be bad? Fine. Be bad." You shrugged your shoulders. "We'll just stop for now." You stepped back from him, acting like you were leaving. "It's not like I get nothing out of this." You stopped near the door. "So if you want there to be a next time, you'll have to _earn_ it." You managed to say it in such a nonchalant fashion that his jaw actually dropped in surprise. "So Mr. Wyatt…" You added a little authority to your voice, similar to that of a teacher speaking to a student. "I'll give you one more chance. Are you going to pull your hair back or are we done for the evening?" He didn't miss a beat. His hair was up and out of your way in _seconds_. You gave him a smile, praising him for his good behavior. Next, you wagged your finger at him, beckoning him closer. He obeyed, already knowing the drill. He slid his hands into the manacles, making sure they were in a comfortable spot before he closed them around his thick wrists. Two clicks later and he was _yours_.

The sensation of him like this was an odd one. The whole thing was still daunting to you, but you couldn't deny the slight tingle you felt between your legs when you thought of him as _yours_. Everything about this place was communal. Bray was no exception to that. You all shared time with him. To get him alone, especially for something so intimate made you beyond excited. "Are you alright?" You attempted to tone back your excitement by focusing back to the task at hand. He was waiting for you to prove yourself worthy and the last thing you wanted was to let him down. Gently, you placed a hand on his chest, running your fingers through the soft hair that covered it. "Do I need to adjust anything before we start?" He shifted, trying different positions before he shook his head no. For a second he looked slightly grateful that you had asked. You had a hunch no one else ever had. "If you need me to stop, for any reason, just say _lollipop_." The look that earned you was nothing short of priceless.  
" _Lollipop_? **Really?** " You shrugged giving him a small smile.  
"You said to do whatever I wanted." You drew your hand back, giving his right pec a hard slap. The sensation stung you both, though Bray enjoyed it far more than you did. His groan echoed off the walls of the small space, while his knees buckled slightly, sagging under his weight. "So I'm doing what I want." You gave him another slap, this time across the left pec. The reaction was the same, though the groan was a little louder. You ran your sore hand over the red marks you had left on him, smiling slightly as he winced. "I think you should bring me gloves." Your fingers traveled over one of his nipples giving it a slight twist. "Like the women in the videos." He chuckled at you, giving you a smirk.  
"I'll bring you the finest the hardware store has to offer." That earned him a hard series of smacks on his side.  
"I was going to be nice and suggest you buy them online." You gave his chest a few more strikes, watching his face scrunch up in pain. "Just for that though…" You moved to his other side, repeating the process. "I'll make you march your ass into a store and get them." You paused, shaking the sting off your hands. "One of those high-end places like Saks or Bloomingdale's." He grunted his disapproval.  
"You only get your way in here princess." You walked around him, striking him on his back with your fist. His body jerked in surprise, but he didn't react negatively. In fact, it was the opposite. His groan of pleasure encouraged you to keep going.  
" **I** get my _way_ where **I** _say_ I get my _way_." You wrapped an arm around him, using his body as an anchor as you kissed the welt that you had left on his back. Part of you couldn't help but to enjoy the gasping curse he let out when your lips brushed his skin. "Since you insist on being an asshole, you can buy me some nice heels while you're there." This time he did laugh. The sound of it positively annoyed you.  
"Darlin' there ain't a thiii…" All rational thought left him the second you grabbed him from behind. He went from coherent statements to long stuttered hisses in a matter of seconds.  
" _Quiet_." You gave him a little squeeze to get your point across. His hips thrust against your grip as he cursed under his breath. "I have a theory about you." You increased the stimulation by sliding your thigh between his legs, using it to rub the inside of his knee. "Would you like to hear it?" You pulled on him a bit, quickly getting the _yes_ you were wanting for. "I think you want more than pain." You loosened your grip on him so you could lightly massage him. The second you did, his entire body jerked against your ministrations. Above you, you could hear the chains clinking and clanging as he tried and failed to work his way loose. "My goodness you're _excited_."  
"Y/n… _fuck_ …I'm…" He jerked again. "I'm…going…." No he wasn't. Before he could finish, you let go of him, taking great enjoyment as he whined at the loss of contact.

You took a few steps back from him, giving him and you some much-needed space. You were both breathing hard and you found yourself every bit as turned on as he was. The only difference was you could do something about it. You let out a breathy laugh as a positively wicked idea crossed your mind. Quietly, you stripped to just your bra and very damp panties, tossing your clothes towards the door. You then trailed your hands down your front, your fingers finding their way into your throbbing pussy. The second you made contact, you stumbled backward, roughly landing against the wall. The roughness of the cinder blocks made you hiss with excitement as the stinging urged you on.  
"Turn around and look at me." He paused, but only for a split second. Taking a deep breath, he slowly complied, his eyes going wide at the sight of you. The blue orbs practically shot of his skull as they focused in on your fingers, watching them deftly pleasure you in ways he couldn't. "Like?" You shuddered, your question turning into a breathy moan as you ran your fingers across your swollen clit.  
"Y/n…" He strained to get closer, but the chains held him right where you needed them too.  
"Mmm fuck this _feels_ so _good_." You gave him a wicked little smile as he pushed his arms and the chains to their limit. "My aren't you _eager_." Your smile got larger. Slowly, you removed your fingers from your pussy, displaying your wetness to him. "Would you like a taste baby?" It was like asking a kid if they wanted an ice cream cone. He vigorously nodded, shifting from one foot to the other.

You sauntered over to him, offering him a coy little smile as you held your hand out to him. You were close enough for him to smell them, but far enough away, so he couldn't lick them. "What do you say?" He didn't respond, not coherently. The only answer you got was him practically panting as he still fought to get closer to you.  
"You can do better than that." You placed your free set of fingers in the center of his chest, turning your nails inward and running them down his sternum. He yelped in surprise, jumping slightly from shock, but he stayed focused on your raised hand. You inched closer to him, his eyes dropping when he felt your other hand run along the waist band of his pants. "Well?" For emphasis, you lowered the hand he wanted, licking one finger. Meanwhile, you ran your nails over his stomach, inching your way towards his belt. "You like being teased, don't you?" Your fingers came to rest on his belt buckle as he swallowed, affirming your suspicions. "Did Luke ever tease you?" You licked a second finger, enjoying his whine of despair.  
"No…Y/n…" He paused for a second as he watched you go for his belt buckle. You got the belt unbuckled, his breathing increasing as you moved closer to him. "Did you want him too?" Bray tucked his head down, trying to hide the look that almost certainly told you he had. "You poor thing." You leaned in further, pressing a soft kiss to the red marks on his chest. The chains clinked and rattled from the strain as his body reacted to the sensation. "Y/n!"  
"Shhhh darlin'." You pressed the finger to his lips giving him a warm smile. He used his lips to take it into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, his tongue swirling around your digit, lapping up every last bit it could find. Meanwhile, your other hand worked the belt lose, freeing it from his hips. "You're so good at that." You freed your finger from his mouth, watching him give you a cocky smile.  
"So I've been told." You returned his smile, slowly looping the belt around you fist.  
"I'll put that to use a little later, if you're _good_." You walked back around him, trailing your free hand over his side. He went up on his tippy toes, dancing slightly as his body involuntarily shuddered under your touch. "Ticklish too. I'll play with that another time." You stopped behind him, eyeing his exposed back. "But for now…" You drew back, bringing the soft leather across his exposed back with a satisfying thwap. "You need to learn some damn manners."

Bray's reaction could only be described as euphoric. His entire body sagged against the chains, his legs practically giving out for a few seconds as he enjoyed the pain. A half curse, half groan passed his lips as the pain and your words sunk in. "If you want something you say yes, _please_. When I give it to you, you say _thank you_." You trailed your hand across the welt, feeling the warmth of it. "I gave you what you wanted. What do you _say_?" He hesitated, but only until you pinched the welt, making him yelp.  
"Thank you." It was a start, even if it had come through gritted teeth.  
"That didn't sound very appreciative." You stepped back, taking your stance behind him. "I think you need a little more practice with it. Would you like more?"  
"Yes…" There was no hesitation on the affirmation. The please on the other hand, that took a few seconds of waiting before he finally gave it to you. It had been as insincere as the thank you, but you gave him another lash as a reward, smiling at his nearly elated reaction.  
"Such a _good_ answer." You didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in your voice. "Would you like another baby?" You pressed the part of the belt that was wrapped around your hand into him, forcing a shudder out of him. "Or have you had enough?" He hadn't, you knew he hadn't. But the idea of making him _beg_ for them appealed to you.  
"More. **_Please_** , more." He ground out the please, obviously hating that he had to say it.  
"Why don't we play a little game?" You lightly tickled him with your fingers, making him jump in surprise. "I'll give you all you want, so long as you say thank you. The second **you** stop, is the second **I** stop. Are we clear?" He nodded as you pulled your hand off his back, obviously bracing himself for the next hit. You didn't make him wait long. You brought the belt across his back the second he finished nodding. The loud curse and the thank you he gave you afterward made you smirk. Maybe he could be taught after all. Over and over you gave it to him, his curses and groans getting louder as you struck him harder. Mentally you tried to pace yourself, pausing every so often to allow him a little breathing room. You were actively telling yourself not to be too harsh or go for too many strikes or go for them too quickly. But in some moments, you couldn't help it. There were spots where your control had slipped and you'd struck him hard enough to slice his skin. You'd wanted to stop then and there, simply for safety, but he _begged_ for you to keep going. He _wanted_ the punishment, in his own words, he _needed_ it.

Finally, after thirty or so lashes he stopped thanking you. Immediately, you let the belt fall to the floor with a loud clank, allowing you both to relax. The only sound between you was your heavy breathing as you both panted for air. You stepped back from him, wincing as you rubbed your tired shoulder. You could feel the first twinges of stiffness already beginning to creep into it. "Bray?" You couldn't help but check on him. "Are you alright?" You couldn't help but to stare at the blood that was seeping out of a few of the wounds. "Was it too much?" He didn't answer you, but then again, you really didn't give him a chance too.

You walked over to him, gently wrapping your arms around his injured torso. Your lips found their way to his skin, slowly peppering a series of butterfly kisses across his damaged flesh. It was your hope to make some amends for being a little too heavy handed, but his reaction made you think otherwise. Bray sucked in a rough breath the second you touched him, groaning your name over and over as you continued to punish him with your kisses. To you, your tenderness almost seemed worse than the belt. Leather he could take. Leather he could enjoy. Love on the other hand, pushed him right to his limit. It made you realize he probably hadn't had much of it in his life.  
"Y/n… _fuck_ …" His breathing stuttered as he continued to groan in a mix of pleasure and agony. "I'm so fucking _close_." You stopped, feeling yourself being pulled back into the game. He _wanted_ to cum, he _needed_ too. " _Please_ …. " You didn't want to press on, simply because you didn't want to hurt him any further. But his reaction to your tenderness told you that you didn't _have_ to hurt him. Not physically anyway.  
"Please _what_?" You circled him, coming around to face him. "Please _more_? Please _stop_?" You wasted little time in palming him through his jeans. He closed his eyes, his hips jerking forward as you continued to toy with him. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if you came all over your pants and had to show the **entire** compound what a needy slut you are?" The reaction to that was instant. His entire body jolted at your words. "I wonder which you like more; being called a slut or being paraded around like one?" You smiled up at him, slowly going for the button of his jeans. "Wouldn't that be a sight." You saw a twinge of fear creep into his eyes. "What would everyone think if you had to walk home with a big ole mess on the front of your jeans." He shivered, liking, but not liking the notion of being humiliated. "Or…. I could just use you for my pleasure and leave you completely unsatisfied." You undid his zipper as that horrible idea sunk in. "I can't imagine having to walk back like this, doing your best to hide how _excited_ you are." He groaned, closing his eyes tight as he was obviously trying to push away **that** mental picture. It gave you the chance to get his pants down over his hips, allowing him some relief when his cock finally sprang free from its cloth prison. It lewdly stood out in front of you, pulsing and shaking with need. "Look who didn't wear any underwear, you fucking _whore_." His hips thrusted in response, another groan passing his lips.

From your vantage point you could see where he had left a large spot of pre-cum on his pants, with more flowing out of his cock at a steady rate. "I suppose you want me to play with that." His eyes popped back open and his face looking positively flabbergasted. "I will admit, it's nice." You lightly ran the tip of your nail along the length of it, making him dance under your faint touch. "I bet it would feel like _heaven_ in me." You brought him to the edge again, ceasing your ministrations before he could to go over. He growled at you, fidgeting as you stepped away from him, grabbing the small table and dragging it over to him. Slowly you climbed on top of it, bringing yourself to his eye level.

You stared at him for a few seconds, taking in his face and in particular his eyes. You'd loved them the second you saw them and as you got a closer look at them, you found yourself loving them even more. You effortlessly leaned in to him, making sure that only your lips were touching him as you gave him a gentle kiss. Again, he groaned at the soft contact, acting as if he couldn't stand it. To his credit, he tried to rough it up a little. He got more aggressive with you the longer he held you there. His teeth nibbled on your lips, silently asking you for more. But all it earned him was you pulling away from him, giving him a soft, cocky smile as he glared at you. "Not uh." You moved your leg forward, casually brushing your calf against his cock. "You know how to get what you want." Your arms went around his neck as you pulled yourself closer to him. "What do you say to get what you want?"

All you heard were two clicks. All you saw was the table flying to the other side of the room. All you felt was the hard cinderblock wall as you landed against it. You groaned when you connected with it, the forced of his body pinning you to it, knocking the air out of you. He loomed over you with a wolfish grin, his hands easily catching yours as you attempted to struggle. You shook against him, trying to regain the authority that you'd previously had over him, but one word stopped you - _Lollipop._ He finished with being polite, finished with being teased. What did have to say to get what he wanted? Lollipop; and he said with such a smug tone that you could barely hide your shock.

He pressed his lips to yours, roughly kissing you as he pressed you even further into the unforgiving wall. Bray took both your hands in one of his as he let his other fall to your hip. You squirmed against him, knowing where he was planning to go. He worked it between the two of you, his fingers probing their way into your pussy. You couldn't help the moan that escaped you as he found his way to your clit. He laughed at you, breaking the kiss long enough to say the two words you'd been dreading to hear – _your turn._


End file.
